


the better now the bird in the bush is

by captain____nemo



Series: of bloodhound, de detective prive, uber privatemittler [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, M/M, Private Investigators, Pseudo-History, Russian Empire, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain____nemo/pseuds/captain____nemo
Summary: ...и сыщику лучше ныне с птицей в небесах, нежели с ней же в руке,а пока, твержу:пой, птичка, пой.
Relationships: Француз/Сыщик
Series: of bloodhound, de detective prive, uber privatemittler [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821130
Kudos: 1





	the better now the bird in the bush is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soft_pinion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soft_pinion).



> название — «the better now the bird in the bush is» — происходит от английского выражения «better a bird in a hand than two in a bush» («лучше птица в руке, чем две в кусте»), равнозначного русскому «лучше синица в руке, чем журавль в небе».  
> здесь оно переводится, полу-адаптируя, как «а ныне лучше птица в небе».
> 
> я так задрался с описанием, что скорее всего вскоре изменю.
> 
> нам пора отпустить синиц, нам пора ловить журавлей.  
> эта часть — вырезка из переписок с И.

####  _i. fischer_

**_михаил гематемезис_ , [25.03.19 01:24]**  
рыбак, жену которого нашли мёртвой, и во всём винят его — мол, спьяну зарубил, хотя его даже не было в городе. товарищ, друг детства, отказывается подтверждать, что был тогда с ним. рыбак шамкает губами, чешет кучерявую бороду, пустым взглядом окидывает сброд на больше не родной улице и, собрав скудные пожитки да ломотья хлеба в кулёк, отправляется под покровом ночи в недалёкие окраины столицы, где на рассвете стучится в дверь к сыщику.

####  _ii. besuchen_

**_михаил гематемезис_ , [25.03.19 01:24]**  
сыщик приглаживает беспокойным и сонным движением чёрные волосы — отросли до плеч, завиваются, что лоза, а он и подстричь не хочет, — после чего открывает лично — больше и некому. он, похожий на тощую хохлящуюся ворону, даже не хмурится на столь раннего гостя. он не спал — тихо изводил, настраивая, фортепиано. рыбак платит, чем может — сыщик и тому рад. живёт с появления сыскного бюро в городе на худосочных харчах от поисков по мелочи — найти кольцо, часы, ожерелье, собаку или кошку... да, к нему приходят за советом господа участковые, но и те, собаки паршивые, не платят и гроша — живи, дружок, на честном слове.  
первым они не обсуждают дело — рыбак лишь называет, что его в смертоубийстве жены покойной благоверной винят, но на этом его прерывают жестом — сыщик просто поднимает ладонь. она у него неширокая, пальцы длинные и тонкие, нескладные, нерабочие — по крайней мере, ни к удочке, ни к снастям, ни к хозяйству грубому, домашнему не прилаженные. « _вы_ , _как я понял_ , _не ели со вчерашнего дня_ , — говорит он со слабой улыбкой на потрескавшихся бледных губах, — _так что я хотел бы предложить вам сначала позавтракать_ ». свежая рыба и остатки хлеба с солью кажутся для голодающего сыщика лучшим угощением. горький кофе. утро тихое, и завтрак в незнакомой для рыбака обстановке проходит покойно. тишина не кажется неудобной или неуютной — наоборот, с ней даже лучше. « _умывальник там_ », — « _спасибо_ ». наконец, они обсуждают дела.

####  _iii. auf vogelfedern noires_

**_михаил гематемезис_ , [25.03.19 01:24]**  
у сыщика на полках старые книги — настолько старые, что без должного ухода они бы давно рассыпались в прах; пепел к пеплу. у сыщика на полках старые тайны — настолько старые, что без должного хранения мироздание бы давно растёрлось в пыль, ничтожное. у сыщика есть душа, не только холодный разум — он не скупится помогать детям и старикам, подкармливать животных — знает, что мир отплатит ему хорошей монетой, если так же поступит и он. сыщик, впрочем, имеет свои мелкие причуды — чёрно-белую крысу, купленную у мальчишки на столичном рынке, сам и цену завысил, — водились тогда ещё деньги, — и домой того проводил. для покою. что он может сделать своими тонкими руками? сыграть этюд, разве что, иль достать револьвер из-под жёсткой чёрной шинели. ворон лохматый, что пёс.  
и это сыщику подходит. что несут вороны? гибель, горечь, утраты, болезни. so does he. он приходит, чтобы рыться в требухе, пачкаться по локоть, нет, по самые уши в крови в поисках истины. благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад, куда он и направляется прогулочным шагом. женится на цыганской или царской девчонке, вырастит сына, дочку или двойняшек, а потом и шагнёт за ворота.  
или он уже сделал это?  
« _et non est deus_ », — гласила надпись на арке, и он переступил обитые серебром пороги, не раздумывая о смысле слов. вот он. вот он! вот он, безбожный, нелюдимый, тлеющий «летучей мышью» в пещере. а может, он и есть проклятый известняковый грот, куда провалился кролик? может. а может и нет. может, он сам и есть та мраморная арка, тот вечный столб, что ощерился, ощерился и рухнул. лёг костьми. обратился углём. обратился полымем. обратился сожжённой москвой.  
отдался французу.

 ** _михаил гематемезис_ , [25.03.19 01:50]**  
ОТДАЛСЯ БЛЯТЬ ФРАНЦУЗУ ТЫ СЕРЬЕЗНО ЩАС ПИЗДЕЦ

( _в последних двух предложениях можно увидеть_ , _как на свет появился француз_. _к слову_ , _изначально этого пса_... _этих псов было двое_ (don't@me). _извинитеуменяпроблеммысменэждетрос_.)

####  _iv. t'embrasser_

**_михаил гематемезис_ , [25.03.19 03:31]**  
француз впервые приходит к сыщику утром среды лишь с целью узнать, про какого же знаменитого ищейку ему толкуют который день, нахваливая. в первый момент не происходит ничего — они беседуют чуть дольше привычного для сыщика, шутят, сдруживаются, пьют тот же горький кофе. француз уходит, оставляя адрес для писем — и временный, и родной, и в следующий раз они видятся лишь через пару дней на каком-то званом обеде. суббота. весна. золотые пышные убранства царского дворца. сыщик здесь чужой — своей чёрной шинелью без единой цветной вставки и купленным вчера крысёнком в кармане он выбивается из общей колеи, и ему следует покинуть залу, чтобы не испортить никому настроения.  
в этот момент он замечает француза.  
тот смеётся, улыбаясь дружественно. солнечно. костюм на нём светлый, нежно-песочного цвета, расшитый золотой канителью. на плечах виднеются погоны — одна полоса и скрещенные оружия, кандидат в лейтенанты, на наш лад — младший. шутит с какой-то дамой, действуя со всем обаянием— она скромно чуть улыбается в ответ, видимо, имея кавалера, и всё чёртово очарование волей случая (а ей ли?) падает на... на сыщика.  
его замечают — нелепо взмахивает рукой в ответ, приветствуя, но тут же одёргивается, чертыхаясь. приличное общество, а он... залу покидает.  
со смутными чувствами слышит позади себя шаги.  
« _здравствуй_ », — сыщик приветственно кивает в ответ, игнорируя внезапный скачок на «ты», продолжая идти.  
они беседуют недолго и обо всём, говорят о тёплой погоде и о нравах, о чём-то неважном; француз кладёт руки сыщику на плечи и, беспокойно оглянувшись, заводит за колонну. тот потворствует — послушно отступает на шаг, упираясь в стену; смотрит недоумевающе, сонно почти, хмурится, спокойный.  
« _я хотел бы_... _объясниться вам в чувствах_ », — француз перескакивает обратно на «вы», звучит слишком официально, но сыщик молчит, кивает, прикрывая веки и нервно сглатывая. ему режет глаза урывок света люстры, к тому же он не хочет смотреть на товарища снизу вверх — разница всего сантиметр-три, а неприятно. ресницы у него дрожат — не в его принципах доверять людям. особенно после становления тем, кем он является и по сей день.  
« _вы мне нравитесь_ », — следует непривычно нерешительное молчание.  
« _и что из этого происходит_?»  
« _ce qu'il se passe c'est que je t'aime_ ».  
сыщик вздыхает глубоко, с сипом, звук застревает где-то за грудиной и коротко клокочет там. смешок. неловкая улыбка. кивок. он не знает, рад или нет; не знает, легче ли ~~им обоим~~.  
« _думаю-боюсь, это обоюдно_ ».  
француз облегчённо улыбается в ответ. сыщик прекрасно знает, что за такое его и казнить недолго совсем — минутное дело; знает ли француз?  
они стоят, будто ждут чего каждый, — сыщик уж точно, — и француз вздыхает глубоко и коротко, шумно, как решается; целует сыщика в щёку.  
сыщик тут же пытается отстраниться — отступает в стену, чуть не вжимается в ту.  
быть честным? это третий поцелуй в его жизни в целом.  
француз неловко подаётся назад, отступая, стыдясь совершённого, — наверное, следовало спросить? — и сыщик нервно отрицательно качает головой, путается, кивает, неловко улыбается, и выраженные клыки видно.  
« _я не против_ , — голос нервно-тревожный, и он всё хочет попросить француза проверить, не идёт ли кто, — _я имею в виду_... _это_... — мнётся, — _я не против_ ».  
француз вздыхает, чуть не смеётся сам; не знает, зачем это делает, но... « _ты же_..?»  
« _да_ , _я_... _да_ »;  
и француз целует сыщика снова.

как неловко.  
быть честным?  
у сыщика и опыта в поцелуях нет, вовсе же — впервые так. девушек к нему, может, и тянуло, но его к ним? едва ли. он вдруг кажется самому же себе мальчишкой, глупым и очарованным; кажется лишь ли? а рискует ли он лишь от собственной глупости?  
ужасно.  
француз, увлёкшись, опускает одну руку сыщику на бок, вторую же поднимает на щёку. становится явственно заметно, как у него дрожат пальцы.  
пугает, на самом деле.  
через какое-то время сыщик отстраняется, понимая, к чему это может привести, — приходиться увильнуть в левый бок и припнуть француза по мыску обуви.  
« _хотите кофе_?» — спрашивает сыщик, и выходит весьма обыденно, если бы не содрогание в голосе, выдающее его состояние.  
француз неловко замирает, растерянно моргает. что такое? уже не мил? после до него доходят слова и их смысл. он думает немного, а затем окончательно понимает фразу. рассеянно, приятно улыбается.  
« _хочу_ ».

за дверями сыщика цветёт произвол и беззаконие.  
у дверей сыщика цветёт нежно-розовый шиповник.

 ** _михаил гематемезис_ , [25.03.19 20:34]**  
« _хотите кофе_?»  
француз, недоумевая от внезапного предложения, глупым взглядом смотрит, как сыщик нервно гладит выуженного из кармана чёрно-белого крысёнка. протягивает руку, замирает, зверёт обнюхивает его пальцы, и он, как запутавшись, чешет того, подобно щенку, сложенными указательным и средним пальцами по пушистой голове. наконец, к нему приходит осознание, и он отнимает ладонь. рассеянно, приятно улыбается.  
« _хочу_ ».

( _здесь указано_ , _что сыщику двадцать два_ , _но его возраст так бешено скачет в процессе повествования_... _я имею в виду_ , _сперва я где-то говорю_ , _что на этот момент в его истории ему двадцать два_ , _а после я где-то говорю_ , _что двадцать шесть_.)

####  _v. epouser i_

**_михаил гематемезис_ , [25.03.19 03:50]**  
Я просто хочу сказать, что в одной из вариаций языка цветов шиповник означает « _давай рискнём_?» (а так же « _я всегда буду верен тебе_ », беспокойство и залечить раны) так что я попал  
Изначально я подразумевал под этим что сыщик при французе расцвёл как шиповник — нежные лепестки, приятный запах, но шипы все ещё при нём  
Мог ли француз оставить ему раны, которые придётся залечивать?  
Вероятнее всего  
Возможно, женитьбой

 ** _михаил гематемезис_ , [07.12.19 01:55]**  
« _я всегда буду верен тебе_ »  
«... _женитьба_ »

юмор. на самом деле, это чертовски смешно, если так-то посудить. для Сыщика это весьма травматичный опыт, как я решил позже, поскольку он не получает об этом известия, а если бы и пришло ему приглашение от незнающей жены Француза, просто подумавшей, что старый лучший друг жениха на свадьбе и особенно шафером должен хорошо смотреться, то он... он чувствует себя брошенным, как никогда ранее, забытым, раненым, разбитым и расколотым, развеяным по ветру и, если раньше жизнь была мёдом, то теперь она стала приторно-кислой, горькой, поганой, как лежалый лимон. не вся, есть и лучшие случаи, лучшие времена, но что они? слабый проблеск, запутавшийся и потерянный в пучине туч. ничего не поделать. он весь отдаётся работе, бумагам, сыску и поиску, приходит, падает и валится, и спит без снов.

в одном из первых запальчивых, импульсивных концептов он пытался себя как-то отвлечь игрой в русскую рулетку, как и костный.

**Author's Note:**

> нем. fischer — рыболов.  
> нем. besuchen — англ. to visit, навещать.  
> нем. auf Vogelfedern — о перьях, франц. noires — чёрные, вместе — о чёрных перьях.  
> англ. so does he — так же и он.  
> лат. et non est deus — далее бога нет.  
> франц. t'embrasser — тебя целовать.  
> франц. ce qu'il se passe c'est que je t'aime — из этого происходит, что я люблю вас.  
> франц. epouser — играть свадьбу: выходить замуж или, чаще, жениться.
> 
> всем, кроме последнего сообщения, уже больше года — и сыщику тоже. он изменился с тех времён, быть может, не так заметно, но он всегда меняется, как и живая материя; everchanging; как и мы все. текст перед публикацией дополнялся или менялся в нескольких местах — давайте будем честны, всегда есть моменты, которые приходится причёсывать, а, видя и перечитывая тексты про него, я и сам хочу получать удовольствие; и, как и подобает автору, даже большее, чем получаемое сторонним читателем — «мама и папа, вы видели, как я могу?»


End file.
